Zodiac Warriors
by ihavealife
Summary: 12 sacred weapons, 12 brave warriors, 12 historical zodiac clans Interested in taking part in a live action anime/fantasy/adventure fiction? LOOK INSIDE FOR CHARACTER APPLICATION!


**NOTE: THIS WILL BE REMOVED IN A FEW DAYS, I JUST WANTED MY OLD FOLLOWERS TO BE AWARE OF THIS STORY. I AM AWARE THAT THIS GOES AGAINST THE GUIDELINES. THANK YOU.**

Hello there fellow fiction/anime/fantasy/adventure lovers! I have an idea for a story but I'm going to need your help with submitting characters!

I don't want to reveal too much, but the main idea is that there is a war happening in a fictional world where 12 warriors who are carry the 12 Sacred Zodiac Weapons will be recruited to fight against the evil force trying to destroy and seize the established peace amongst the 6 Great Nations.

Below, I have attached a brief description of each weapon. Now here is where you come in! Please read through the weapon descriptions and choose which one appeals to you the most. Then, fill out an application. I'm looking for male and female characters so please be as creative as you can!

Name: (Japanese first, last)

Weapon of choice:

How they came to posses the weapon:

Battle Strengths:

Battle Weaknesses:

Character description: (physical description, please be creative!)

Personality: (please be as detailed as you can!)

Character history: (this can be as brief or extensive as you like!)

_This is a first come first serve basis! If you send me an application for a weapon I already have a character for, I will contact you giving you another option._

Thank you all so much, and let's make this an exciting journey!

* * *

**LAND OF COURAGE**

White Tiger (TAKEN): A wider, silver blade shaped like a tiger fang large enough to rest upon the wielder's shoulder. There are horizontal lines of black Japanese lettering, varying in size, across the blade to resemble tiger stripes. Black leather grip with tufts of white fur at the guard of the sword. The sword's supernatural power is ice and snow manipulation.

Blue Monkey: Two incredibly sharp, incredibly long but abnormally thin swords that strap against the wielder's back in an "X" formation. The blades are so long they nearly touch the ground when strapped in. Both sword handles are wrapped in faded blue leather with the Kanji for "Monkey" inscribed on the bottoms of the pommels. The swords' supernatural power is water manipulation.

**LAND OF PEACE**

Black Ox: A large, rectangular blade made of indestructible onyx that separates at the top of the blade to resemble ox horns. The edges of the sword are extremely thin compared to the thickness of the center of the blade. The handle is also thick, made of onyx. The wilder must be extremely powerful as the sword is too heavy for any other person to lift, let alone fight with. The sword's supernatural power is the ability to cut through any other supernatural power.

Pink Hare: Leather feet wraps (shoes) covered in genuine pink rabbit fur. There are curved toe blades that cover each toe and wider, triangular blades that protrude out from each outer ankle, as well as one from the back of the heel. The wearer of these shoes may also be skilled in other weapon use. This weapon's supernatural power is inhuman speed agility.

**LAND OF PASSION**

Emerald Dragon: A solid gold blade that is razor smooth on one edge and incredibly jagged on the other. There is an almond shaped emerald at the top of the blade that resembles a dragon eye and the jagged edge looks like the dragon's teeth. Around the handle of the sword is the carving of the scaly body of a coiled dragon and it's tail curves elegantly around the pommel. The sword's supernatural power is fire creation.

Silver Dog: A simple, yet masterly crafted silver katana that is traditional for the Dog Clan. Its handle is silver as well and the special metal the sword is made from prevents it from ever being stained with blood. The sword's supernatural power is black lightening summoning.

**LAND OF HARMONY**

Diamond Ram: Two brass arm gauntlets with blades, made entirely from polished diamond, that resembles a ram's horns stick out of the sides. The gauntlets end at the wielder's elbow, but extends out over the back of the hand and hooks onto the wielder's middle finger through a ring. The curvature of the tip of the horns makes it easy for the wielder to strike from every angle. The Kanji for "Ram" is painted neatly on wrist side of the gauntlet. The weapon's supernatural power is crystallization (of both objects and humans).

Ebony Boar: A long, polished ebony staff with three blades, two outer long and one shorter in the middle, on each end of the weapon. There are two indents in the staff where the wielder's hands are designed to hold, and they are bound by brown leather to maximize friction for grip. The staff's supernatural power is earth manipulation.

**LAND OF WISDOM**

Orange Rooster: A giant hammer like weapon where the part that strikes resembles a drum made of mahogany wood. It is decorated with elaborate red and orange rooster feathers while the handle of the hammer is made from copper with copper rooster talons that stick out from the base of the staff. The weapon's supernatural power is sound manipulation.

Grey Horse: A giant, 5 pointed shuriken star that straps onto the back of the wielder. There are four small holes in the center of the star for the wielder's fingers (three for fingers and one for the thumb) the shuriken acts like a boomerang and slices through multiple opponents and comes back to the wielder. The star itself is extremely light. This weapon's supernatural power is air and wind manipulation.

**LAND OF HONOUR**

Crimson Rat: Crimson fur coated, fingerless leather gloves with four long, sharp claws that come from the knuckle section of the garment. The claws are needle-like and are all the same length. The weapon's supernatural power is shadow manipulation.

Ruby Snake: A thin, red-rusted snake as the handle, the pommel is carved to be an open-mouthed snakehead with protruding fangs and tongue. The sword is a chain whip where, upon lashing it, the sharp edges of the blade that extend are made of thin rubies. The unique part of this weapon is that it is extremely fast, but also silent. The sword's supernatural power is poison emission.


End file.
